Ratchet
Ratchet ist ein Lombax, der ursprünglich von dem Planeten Fastoon kam und alleine auf Veldin aufwuchs. Sein Vater war Kaden der von Tachyon – kurz nach seiner Geburt – getötet wurde. Seitdem er Clank kennengelernt hatte und mit ihm erstmals die Solana-Galaxie vor Dreks Machenschaften beschützt hatte, musste er sich immer neueren Bösewichten widmen, wie z.B Dr. Nefarious oder Gleeman Vox und so auch fremde Galaxien retten. __TOC__ Spiele Vorlage:Ratchet/Teil1|Ratchet & Clank Vorlage:ratchet/Teil2|Ratchet & Clank 2 Vorlage:ratchet/teil3|Ratchet & Clank 3 Vorlage:ratchet/teil4|Ratchet: Gladiator Erscheinung thumb|Ratchet in "Ratchet & Clank" Ratchet hat gelbes Fell mit braunen dreieckigen Streifen, dicke braune Augenbrauen und ein Pelzbüschel am Ende seines Schwanzes. Am Bauch ist sein Fell etwas heller. Seine Augenfarbe ist grün und er hat eine flache braune Nase. Wenn er keinen Helm als Teil seiner Rüstung trägt, trägt er eine stilistische Fliegermütze aus Leder. Seine sehr großen Handschuhe reichen bis zu seinen Ellenbogen. Seine grüne Hose hat er nur im ersten Teil und in Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters getragen. Normalerweise läuft er barfuß auf seinen Pfoten, jedoch trägt er auch Grind-Schuhe, Magnet-Stiefel oder Sturm-Stiefel, wenn er sie benutzt. Auf seinem Rücken transportiert er meistens Clank als eine Art Rucksack. Wahrscheinlich musste man Ratchet nach dem ersten Spiel eine ausgeklügeltere Erscheinungsform geben und so bekam er in den folgenden Teilen zusätzliche Rüstungsteile, wo er vorher rein gar nichts trug. thumb|left|Ratchets verändertes Aussehen ab den Future-Teilen Ratchets Aussehen hat sich während den Neuerscheinungen der Serie stark verändert. In den Spielen für die Playstation 2 hatte Ratchet ursprünglich sehr markante Proportionen: Sein Kopf, die Hände und Füße waren verhältnismäßig sehr groß. In den neueren Future-Teilen für die Playstation 3 sind Ratchets Proportionen viel gleichmäßiger gestaltet worden. Er hat viel längere Beine bekommen und sein ganzer Körper ist viel dünner und vorallem größer geworden. Persönlichkeit "Seit Anfang an war Ratchet ein "zuerst schießen, später fragen, und dann wieder schießen"-Typ eines Lombaxes" –– Auszug aus dem Ratchet: Deadlocked Official Prima eGuide Ratchet ist ein Abenteurer und macht sich recht wenig Sorgen um seine eigene Sicherheit. So schreckte es ihn auch nicht ab, mit seinem selbstgebautem thumb|Ratchet macht einen WitzRaumschiff durch das Weltall zu fliegen und lässt auch Mal voller Euphorie das Lenkrad los. Ratchet ist ein Witzbold und macht öfters sarkastische Kommentare und Witze auf Kosten anderer, wodurch er nicht viel Sympathie entgegen bekommt. Z.B reagierte Ratchet, als er mit Clank den Trainingsparkour in Metropolis absolvierte auf Helgas Behauptung, dass sie solche Strecken zum Frühstück äße mit:"Und nicht nur das." Durch seine Gleichgültigkeit und seinen Egoismus will er offensichtliche Gefahren nicht wirklich ernst nehmen. So wollte er Clank im ersten Teil nur unter bestimmten Bedingungen helfen, bedrohte Planeten und ihre Einwohner zu retten. Ratchet liebt akrobatische Akte, wie z.B. auf Seilrutschen runterzudüsen, auf seinen Grind-Schuhen zu skaten oder mit dem Schwunghaken riesige Schluchten zu überqueren. Charakterliche Veränderung Im ersten Spiel war Ratchet egoistisch, arrogant und selbstsüchtig. Clank musste ihn immer erst überreden, damit er ihm hilft, andere Planeten zu retten. Im Verlaufe des Spiels änderte sich jedoch sein Gemüt und er nahm Dreks Bedrohung immer ernster. Danach wurde Ratchet selbstloser und ein sympathischerer Charakter, bis er schließlich in Ratchet: Gladiator bereit war, sein Leben für die gefangengehaltenen Helden zu opfern. Fähigkeiten thumb|Ratchet wehrt sich gegen einen Schlammwühlermutanten Auch wenn Ratchet relativ von geringer Größe ist, ist er ein fähiger Kämpfer, der geschickt Waffen und Geräte benutzen kann und somit eine Große Anzahl an Gegnern alleine besiegen kann. Gegnerischen Beschuss weicht er durch akrobatische Sprünge zur Seite, aber auch rückwärts aus. Ratchet ist auch sehr geschickt mit Werkzeugen. Er kann ohne Weiteres eine Vielfalt von Maschinen, vorwiegend mit seinem Schraubenschlüssel, reparieren, mit dem er auch in der Lage ist Schrauben zu drehen, welche Brücken ausfahren, Türen öffnen und Ähnliches. Seinen Schraubenschlüssel benutzt er zusätzlich als Nahkampfwaffe. Abgesehen von seinen naturgegebenen Fähigkeiten, durchlief er ein Spezialtraining zum Megacorp-Soldat, wo er alles Wissen von Kampfkunst über Überlebenstraining bis hin zu Origami erwarb. Beziehungen Ratchet und Clank thumb|Clank & Ratchet Ratchet traf Clank erstmals auf seinem Heimatplaneten Veldin. Als Clank über die Pläne von Drek erfuhr, konnte er aus der Roboterfabrik, in der er gebaut wurde, fliehen und stürtzte mit einem Raumschiff auf Ratchets Planeten ab, was zu ihrer ersten Begegnung führte. Ratchet und Clank hatten ein relativ gestörtes Verhältnis zueinander und kriegten sich ab und zu in die Haare, besonders als sie durch Clanks Naivität auf Captain Qwarks Falle reinfielen. Letztendlich machte sich Ratchet Eingeständnisse über sein Fehlverhalten und sie konnten sich wieder vertragen und zusammen Qwark und auch Drek aufhalten. Auch danach blieben sie noch Freunde und lebten gemeinsam in Ratchets Garage. Clank ist Ratchet sehr ans Herz gewachsen und er würde ihn immer aus der Patsche helfen, wenn es brenzlig wird z.B. als er von Angela Cross oder Dr. Nefarious entführt wurde. Manchmal streiten sie sich trotzdem noch wegen Ratchets Stuhrheit oder unüberlegten Aktionen, aber Ratchet gab zu, dass Clank immer Recht hatte. Sie vertrauten sich gegenseitig auch in gefährlichen Situationen. Clank ist oft der gesunde Menschenverstand für Ratchet, wenn es darum geht wichtige Entscheidungen zu fällen. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Q - Team Kategorie:Darkstar - Team Kategorie:Gadgetron Kategorie:MegaCorp Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:DreadZone Kategorie:Lombaxe Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet Gladiator Charakter Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Size Matters Charaktere Kategorie:Secret Agent Clank Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Going Mobile Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Clone Homes Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Comic Serie Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Tools of Destruction Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Quest for Booty Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank A Crack in Time Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank All 4 One Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Q-Force Charaktere Kategorie:Playstation Move Heroes Charaktere Kategorie:Playstation All Stars Battle Royale Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Film Charaktere Kategorie:Nahkampf Kategorie:Fernkampf Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank: Nexus Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank: Before the Nexus Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere, welche von Michael Kelley gesprochen wurden Kategorie:Charaktere, welche von James Arnold Taylor gesprochen wurden